brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Weapons of Destiny
Weapons of Destiny is the fourth and final pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Sensei Wu awakens in the Underworld, his journey having knocked him out. He picks up the Sword of Fire and begins to search for Lord Garmadon. Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. After Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. When he explained to the Fire Dragon that they were trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became allies. Nya states that Dragons can cross into the Underworld, although before they can leave, Kai asks Nya to wait back at their father's shop for them, to which she agrees. Afterward, out of his fear of Dragons, Cole claims there is no room on the Fire Dragon for the four of them to travel, giving Kai the idea to recruit the other Dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four try to sneak past the Skulkin by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves hanging onto the legs of a Spykor, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence. Seeing there is no way out of fighting all the Spykor and Skulkin, Jay exclaims they should use the Tornado of Creation, gaining his voice back. Sensei Wu soon finds Lord Garmadon, who commands Samukai to attack his brother. The four Ninja defeat all the Skulkin and rush to their Sensei's aid. The Ninja find Sensei Wu losing to Samukai, although Kai prevents the team from intervening, claiming it is Sensei Wu's fight. After Sensei Wu is defeated, Samukai betrays Lord Garmadon and takes all four Golden Weapons; however, Samukai is not strong enough to possess the four weapons at once, creating a portal and destroying him in the process. Lord Garmadon steps through it, leaving the Golden Weapons behind, although Sensei Wu mentions that Garmadon will return someday. Back at Four Weapons, the Ninja return safely to find Nya waiting, and everyone celebrates their temporary victory after the Ninja accidentally high-five each other with their Golden Weapons. Notes *The episode was originally paired with "King of Shadows" as one episode. They were later split into two when released to LEGO.com. *This is the only pilot episode that didn't take place in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." Errors *In one shot of Wu's fight with Samukai, a lightning skulkin is lying on the ground despite them all being knocked away in an earlier shot. *When Zane jumps into the fortress, he is holding the Shurikens of Ice instead of his regular shurikens that he wields in the rest of the episode. Weapons_of_Destiny001.png Weapons_of_Destiny002.png Weapons_of_Destiny003.png Weapons_of_Destiny004.png Weapons_of_Destiny005.png Weapons_of_Destiny006.png Weapons_of_Destiny007.png Weapons_of_Destiny008.png Weapons_of_Destiny009.png Weapons_of_Destiny010.png Weapons_of_Destiny011.png Weapons_of_Destiny012.png Weapons_of_Destiny013.png Weapons_of_Destiny014.png Weapons_of_Destiny015.png FireTemple27.png Weapons_of_Destiny016.png Weapons_of_Destiny017.png Weapons_of_Destiny019.png Weapons_of_Destiny020.png Weapons_of_Destiny021.png Weapons_of_Destiny022.png Weapons_of_Destiny023.png Weapons_of_Destiny024.png Weapons_of_Destiny025.png Weapons_of_Destiny026.png Weapons_of_Destiny027.png Weapons_of_Destiny028.png Weapons_of_Destiny029.png Weapons_of_Destiny030.png Weapons_of_Destiny031.png Weapons_of_Destiny032.png Weapons_of_Destiny033.png Weapons_of_Destiny034.png Weapons_of_Destiny035.png Weapons_of_Destiny036.png Weapons_of_Destiny037.png Weapons_of_Destiny038.png Weapons_of_Destiny039.png Darkfortress1.png Weapons_of_Destiny040.png Weapons_of_Destiny041.png Weapons_of_Destiny042.png Weapons_of_Destiny043.png Weapons_of_Destiny044.png Weapons_of_Destiny046.png Weapons_of_Destiny048.png Weapons_of_Destiny052.png Weapons_of_Destiny055.png Weapons_of_Destiny056.png Kruncha_and_Nuckal.jpg Weapons_of_Destiny057.png Weapons_of_Destiny058.png Weapons_of_Destiny059.png Weapons_of_Destiny060.png Weapons_of_Destiny061.png Weapons_of_Destiny062.png Weapons_of_Destiny063.png Weapons_of_Destiny067.png Weapons_of_Destiny069.png Weapons_of_Destiny070.png Weapons_of_Destiny071.png Weapons_of_Destiny073.png Weapons_of_Destiny074.png Weapons_of_Destiny077.png Weapons_of_Destiny078.png Weapons_of_Destiny079.png Weapons_of_Destiny082.png Weapons_of_Destiny083.png Weapons_of_Destiny084.png Weapons_of_Destiny086.png Weapons_of_Destiny087.png Weapons_of_Destiny088.png Weapons_of_Destiny091.png Weapons_of_Destiny092.png Weapons_of_Destiny096.png Weapons_of_Destiny097.png Weapons_of_Destiny098.png Weapons_of_Destiny099.png Weapons_of_Destiny100.png Weapons_of_Destiny101.png Weapons_of_Destiny102.png Weapons_of_Destiny103.png Weapons_of_Destiny104.png Weapons_of_Destiny105.png Weapons_of_Destiny106.png Weapons_of_Destiny107.png Senseisamukai3.png Weapons_of_Destiny110.png Weapons_of_Destiny112.png Weapons_of_Destiny115.png Weapons_of_Destiny116.png Weapons_of_Destiny118.png Weapons_of_Destiny119.png Weapons_of_Destiny120.png Weapons_of_Destiny121.png Weapons_of_Destiny123.png Weapons_of_Destiny125.png Weapons_of_Destiny126.png Weapons_of_Destiny127.png Weapons_of_Destiny128.png Weapons_of_Destiny129.png Samukai_four_weapons_ep.4.png Weapons_of_Destiny130.png Weapons_of_Destiny131.png Weapons_of_Destiny132.png Weapons_of_Destiny134.png Weapons_of_Destiny135.png Weapons_of_Destiny136.png Weapons_of_Destiny137.png Weapons_of_Destiny138.png Weapons_of_Destiny139.png Weapons_of_Destiny140.png Kai4.png Returningtoninjago1.png Returningtoninjago3.png Weapons_of_Destiny142.png Weapons_of_Destiny146.png Weapons_of_Destiny147.png Weapons_of_Destiny148.png Weapons_of_Destiny149.png Weapons_of_Destiny151.png Weapons_of_Destiny152.png Weapons_of_Destiny153.png Weapons_of_Destiny155.png Weapons_of_Destiny156.png PilotEnding.png Returningtoninjago4.png Returningtoninjago5.png Weapons_of_Destiny157.png Weapons_of_Destiny158.png Weapons_of_Destiny159.png Weapons_of_Destiny160.png Weapons_of_Destiny161.png Weapons_of_Destiny162.png Weapons_of_Destiny163.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Pilot Episodes Category:2011 media